


Keep Away

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Sometimes, there are no nice things because of ONE person... Curse you Oikawa.EXCERPT:“You’re different when Oikawa isn’t around.” She told him. “He’s…”“Can we not talk about-”“IWA-CHAN!!!!”Then there was a crash. Some apologies. A promise to pay for the broken vase.The end of the table (read: Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Yachi) sighed.“Run?” They heard Kageyama suggest.They all locked eyes.And ran.





	Keep Away

* * *

Yachi was really very fond of Iwaizumi. He was sweet. She didn’t like him like… _like_ him, but he would make a nice older brother, she decided. She told the rest of the team after she got interrogated by Tanaka about why they were talking.

Oikawa on the other hand… she did not like him. He was scarry. He flirted with her, and made fun of Kageyama, and when he tried to tease her he was mean and she just DID NOT like him.

So Iwaizumi tried to lay some ground rules: Oikawa would not go near Yachi Hitoka on purpose. He told Hitoka and everything was good…ish. Oikawa seemed to have a bad memory and tried to talk to her still.

So, when she hear that Josai and Karasuno were going to have a practice match, she was not… she was not NOT happy. No. She was reasonably cautious of her blood pressure.

When the bus pulled up, the first thing they all heard was Oikawa. The bus doors opened and, “IWA-CHAN! I WANNA-”

“You are not, I repeat, are NOT spiking a ball at Kageyama on _purpose_!” Iwaizumi spat. “Now coach knows what you want and if I even THINK that you are going to do it, I’ll tell coach and he’ll pull you out of the game so fast you’ll think you were hit in the head by one of their quicks.”

“TOBIO-CHAN!” Oikawa ran out of the bus.

Iwaizumi grabbed him by the collar and held him back. “Sorry for him.” He bowed.

20 minutes later, and Yachi was running from Oikawa. He was trying to flirt with her while Noya and Tanaka were occupied.

“Leave her alone, Shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi stepped in between them.

“Mean!” Oikawa sighed and left to go flirt with some other Karasuno girls.

Iwaizumi turned and sighed. “I really am sorry about him.”

“It's okay, Iwaizumi.” Yachi smiled.  “How’s your grandmother doing?”

“She got out of the hospital.” Iwaizumi nodded. “Listen, I know you’re probably busy tonight, but if you aren’t…”

“You’d like to escape Oikawa wouldn’t you?” She nodded.

“Oh, _god_ , YES.” Iwaizumi hung his head.

“Well, some of the team is going out to dinner tonight. Some are busy, but a lot of us will be there. You can come if you want?”

“Who…”

“Kageyama, Hinata, Noya, and the third years. Everyone else has something to do or didn’t want to come.” Yachi smiled.

“Okay.” Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll be there. After… can we talk a little?”

“Course!” Hitoka smiled. “I have to go fill water bottles, but I’ll see you later!”

“She’s nice.” Suga appeared from the shadows, causing Iwaizumi to jump.

“GWAH! Sugawara…” He panted. “You scared me. And yeah, she is nice,”

“Don’t hurt her.”

“Yachi? She’s like a little sister to me…” Iwaizumi smiled. “Although your concern is nice… Can you teach me that shadow thing?”

“I’m afraid only team moms can learn the shadow thing.” Suga smiled brightly. “You understand?”

There was a whistle blown somewhere in the gym. Then about sixty short blows following it and a sigh from Sugawara. “Hinata got ahold of a whistle again. Excuse me, Iwaizumi.” He gave a little bow and ran back to his team, yelling at Hinata the entire time.

“IWA-”

Iwaizumi pursed his lips and sighed… it was going to be a looooooong game.

* * *

At dinner, Iwaizumi found himself between Yachi and Kageyama.

“Hello, Iwaizumi.” Kageyama grumbled as he took his seat.

“Tobio.” Iwaizumi smiled. “I wanted to apologize for Shitty-kawa.”

Kageyama grumbled. “It isn’t your fault.” Followed by a “thanks for stopping him.”

“Is your family still aright?”

“Yeah. They’re good.”

“That’s good.”

There was silence.

“And your grandma? Yachi said she was in the hospital again…”

“She’s okay! Just needs to take some aspirin now for her heart.” Iwaizumi tlkd him.

“That's… good.”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi played with some of his rice. “I’m proud of you Tobio.” He smiled.

Tobio’s eyes shot up and he blushed. “Thanks…” He turned and started talking to Hinata.

Yachi giggled next to him.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

“You’re different when Oikawa isn’t around.” She told him. “He’s…”

“Can we not talk about-”

“IWA-CHAN!!!!”

Then there was a crash. Some apologies. A promise to pay for the broken vase.

The end of the table (read: Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Yachi) sighed.

“Run?” They heard Kageyama suggest.

They all locked eyes.

  


And ran.

  
  
  


Getting out of the restaurant was easy.

Hinata followed, which then made things harder. The boy had no stealth at all… probably what made him such a good decoy.

They ended up at a park.

Hinata was sitting on the monkey bars, Kageyama perched on the tire swing, and Iwaizumi and Yachi were on the play castle with the slide.

They were sitting there for a while, talking about volleyball and other things and then they heard it again.

“IWA-CHAN!”

There was a dog walking down the street and he got tied up in the leash and fell flat on his face.

“Run?” Yachi suggested.

They all nodded and took off giggling.

* * *

Then they got to a different park. There wasn’t any playground equipment, so they all sat on the on fence by the pond.

“So why are we running?” Hinata smiled.

“We’re a group that doesn’t like to be bombarded by Oikawa.” Kageyama growled.

“So…”

“Keep away from Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Oh… I have to go home though.”

“We could go.”

“Dumbass here lives on the other side of the mountains.” Kageyama pointed at Hinata.

“What?”

“We could go to my house?” Yachi suggested. “We’re halfway there already.”

“IWA-”

“Yes.” Kageyama and Iwaizumi nodded.

So they ran.

* * *

The next day, the team gathered to see Aoba Josai off.

“Where were you last night?” Oikawa whined.

“I was talking.” Iwaizumi snapped.

Oikawa eyed him. “Tobio-chan, are you going to miss me?” Oikawa changed his tactics and tried to hug Kageyama.

“Not at all Shittykawa.” Kageyama snapped.

“I-I-IWA-CHAN! Tobio-chan called me-”

“I heard him.” Iwaizumi smiled. “You have my number. Keep me updated, Kageyama.”

“Will do.”

“Bye, Hitoka.”

“See you, Iwaizumi.”

“Ebi… stay cool.”

“See you Iwaizumi!” He smiled and waved. “Thank you for the advice.”

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Oikawa started pulling at his hair.

Nobuteru sighed. “Ukai…”

“What?”

“Your players are making my life difficult.”

“Tell me about it.” Ukai laughed. “Next time, let's get a beer.”

“Only if you let me complain about my team.” Nobuteru laughed.

“Only if you let me complain about mine!”

“Deal.” Nobuteru shook his hand.

"Next time, Nobuteru." Ukai nodded.

Nobuteru sighed. Oikawa... he was the reason he couldn't have a nice weekend to himself, wasn't it?

* * *

 


End file.
